User blog:Powerhouse411/Fate: Axiom
Fate/Axiom (Romaji: Fueito Akioumu; Kana: フェイト・アきおうむ) is a number of blogs that are devoted to a collaborative expansion and retelling of Fate/Grand Order . It is the story of the ''How to Join *As of Junde 13, 2018; Fate/Axiom is now LOCKED. Due to concerns about management, no more applications will be accepted. And all pre-existing applications that have yet to be accepted are now rejected. Rules *No canon characters as your Master. *Your first Servant is your choice. **If your first Servant is a Fanon servant, your second servant is your choice as well. Just to keep it fair and ensure everyone gets to chose one Canon servant. *As of September 17th, 2018; you may now have more than one Fanon servant. **Fanon servants must be from history, legends, literature in the public domain, or mythology. No Servants from other media, such as anime and manga. **Using one of those other media's version of a historical figure as a Servant is prohibited. For example, using Samurai Warrior's or Sengoku Basara's Sanada Yukimura. **Divine Spirits may not be Servants. However, it's possible to summon a Divine Spirit as a Heroic Spirit if the Divine Spirit uses somone as a medium or the Divine Spirit has a point in their history where they were not a Divine Spirit. **Beasts may not be Servants. And Beast-Class Servants are '''NOT' allowed. **Canon Servants may not have a Fanon version of them made. **Servants may not be Servants. You can't make a Servant of a Servant. Darn Noodle... **Fanon Classes are not allowed. **Fanon skills are not allowed. Please use a skill from HERE or a modified version of one of those skills. **Saber Faces are allowed — and even encouraged! Because I find the phenomenon to be hilarious! — but be warned that all Saber Faces will incur the wrath of the Mysterious Heroine X. Who is totally not Artoria. *Achilles, Arjuna Alter, Bridgette, Enkidu, Galahad, Gilgamesh, Gorgon, Hercules, Kiara, "King Hassan", Ozymandias, Qin Shi Huang, and Saint George are forbidden! Forbidden I say! **Not because they're too strong per se, but rather because they each have abilities that could destroy any measure of drama. They're balanced in a video game, but in an RP they'll be unstoppable! Gil can literally pull out anything if need be. Gorgon can petrify just about anything. Hercules can auto-revive and then has immunity to what killed him. "King Hassan" is basically the god of one-hit-kills. And Ozymandias is a nigh-unkillable demigod with a nigh-indestructable temple filled with literally industructable divine beasts. **In exchange, if you draw any of those 5 on the "gacha", than you can chose your Servant for that draw or make another Fanon Servant. **Galahad is banned cause he is taken by Mash. *Any servant you get after your first must be chosen at random via "gacha". How the "gacha" will operate will be discussed when the time comes. **The only exception is if your first or second servant is a Fanon servant. If your first servant is a Fanon servant, you may chose your second servant. While your Fanon servant may be any number you desire. *Sexuality is permitted, but smut is prohibited. Discussion and implication is allowed, but description is not. *Have fun. 8D The Beginning *The "Start Date" will be May 1st. And the first "singularity" will be The Verona Loop. ''In Conclusion'' At this moment, this is a work-in-progress. So if you have suggestions or questions. Do not hesitate to ask or give. It Has Started! Here it is. 8D Category:Blog posts Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Fate/Axiom